


Myths of Immortals: Book 1

by The_Starblood_Author



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Magic, Original Fiction, Original Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-06 19:06:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6766168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Starblood_Author/pseuds/The_Starblood_Author
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine the world is split into three realms. Each realm is home to a different type of being...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually a book that I wrote myself. I put it on here to see what people think.
> 
> Enjoy!

Imagine the world is split into three realms. Each realm is home to a different type of being.

The spirit realm is the most elusive of the three. It is home to spirits that watch over the world, always watching yet never influencing events that unfold. Many myths and legends have arisen from that realm although no one from any other realm has seen it.

The realm of mortals is the domain of "ordinary" humans, people like you and me. It is probably for the best that these souls have their own realm, for they are fiercely jealous of their two sibling realms.

And finally, to the realm of the immortals. The creatures of this realm are most curious. As well as elves and faeries (both benevolent and malicious), here beings exist that are sons and daughters of both immortals and spirits who have taken physical form. 

These demi-spirits are almost always touched by magic, and if not they are blessed with a unique ability as a gift from their spirit parent. Many races of demi-spirits have been created over the ages.

It is this realm we shall explore and it is with one such demi-spirit that our adventures begin.


	2. Ceremony of Changing Tides

"Amarïe! Get a move on or my uncle will kill us both!"  
These were the words of a young mer with blue eyes like pale sapphires and hair like liquid silver. Actually, mer is the wrong term for this girl was a Shiph, not a mer. Shiph are an immortal species that can assume either mer or human form. They receive a crystal pendant at 15 years of age that allows them to do this, up until then they live in mer form.

So really it was naturally that Eönwe, for that was her name, was in a hurry so as not to be late for her own ceremony. Unfortunately, Amarïe, who was her close friend and spirit-guide, was more concerned about playing in the river in the forest home of Eönwe's shiph-tribe in the form of an otter. (In case you are confused by this, I shall explain that Amarïe was a spirit who can shape-shift and take the form of different animals.)

The only way the pair made it to the ceremony without being late was by Eönwe scooping Amarïe into her arms and swimming as fast as her tail and the current of the river would take her.

She surfaced a few metres away from where the rest of her tribe were gathered, waiting for the ceremony. After pulling herself up on to the riverbank, Amarïe transformed into a crimson and gold phoenix and soared away with a music cry.

"Amarïe! Wait!" Eönwe cried after her, but the phoenix was already gone.  
"I wouldn't worry, my child." a gentle voice said from behind her "She'll probably be back in a few minutes."

The speaker was Eönwe's uncle and she turned and smiled up at him. Her uncle had found her as an abandoned baby and raised her with his wife. Despite knowing he was just her uncle, Eönwe saw him as her father figure as well. After all, they both had the same silver hair and blue eyes although her uncle's were darker.

"I don't know why Amarïe would just leave me on such an important day for both of us..." Eönwe mumbled.  
Her uncle just smiled knowingly, sitting down beside her on the riverbank.  
"Are you nervous, my little star?" he asked gently.  
"Nervous about what? This? I've been looking forward to this day since I can remember." she smiled warmly.  
Her uncle chuckled and put an arm around her before saying quietly "Your father would be so proud of you. I know he'd want to be here to see you."  
Eönwe scowled and said bitterly "Yes, if he hadn't abandoned me."

Her uncle just sighed deeply, affectionately tracing his fingers over his niece's earfin. She didn't know the full story yet and as much as he wanted to tell her, the time to do so was not yet at hand. Fortunately, he was saved from having to explain this by Amarïe's return.

"Ah, see? I told you she'd be back," he smiled warmly "and it looks like she's brought you a special gift for your special day."  
And so she had. In her beak, the phoenix held a flower crown. It was a beautiful thing, deep pink roses the same colour as Eönwe's blood intertwined delicately and highlighted by little bursts of sky blue, sunshine yellow and snow white from forget-me-nots and snowdrops.

"Is that for me? Oh Amarïe it's beautiful!" Eönwe whispered, gently caressing the tiara of flowers.  
"And Amarïe reminds me of a very good point." her uncle smiled, taking an object wrapped in cloth from his pocket and handing it to her "Open it, my star."

Eönwe tentatively removed the cloth to see a delicate silver comb, set with tiny pearls and beads of quartz, a flower and leaf motif engraved into the metal. She was speechless, her breath taken away by the beauty of the gift. She only managed a breathless "thank you" when her uncle took it from her, and started combing the tangles out of her waterlogged hair.

After combing, Eönwe's hair was dried with a little help from Amarïe's flame then it was twisted into an elegant fishtail braid by her uncle. Once the flower crown of roses, forget-me-nots and snowdrops had been placed on Eönwe's head, her uncle hugged her tightly and murmured "You look so beautiful...are you ready?"  
"...Yes. I'm ready." whispered Eönwe.  
"Then let us go." smiled her uncle.

 

The ceremony took place on the bank of the river. All the adults had taken human form and were dressed in finery and all the children were waiting in the shallows given they were not old enough to leave the safety of the river. Eönwe pulled herself onto the grassy bank so she was sat at her uncle's feet. 

The beginning of the ceremony was conducted in silence. Eönwe's uncle knelt in front of her, gently taking her slightly shaking hand in his own. Out of his pocket, he slipped a small gold dagger. He felt his niece tense up but smiled at her reassuringly, swiping the blade across her palm. Eönwe hissed quietly as dark pink blood welled up out of the cut. She couldn't focus on the string for too long because her uncle was pressing her pendant against the cut. It was a beautifully crafted thing: a large white crystal, resembling quartz, suspended on a long, white gold chain. When the crystal came into contact with her blood, it began to glow with a blinding white light. While it was still glowing, her uncle placed the pendant around her neck and only when the light had faded did her begin to instruct her.

"Eönwe. After receiving your blood, your pendant is connected with your body, but not yet with your soul. For this to happen, you must pour your soul into the crystal. How you do this is up to you, but it must be heartfelt." he told her, his voice low and quiet.

Eönwe looked down at the crystal around her neck, taking hold of it in her hand without the cut on it. She bit her lip thoughtfully...hm. How did one pour one's soul into something else? Let alone make it heartfelt? She looked at the stone in her hand for what felt like a good few minutes but was really only half a minute, considering and thinking about each idea that came to her. Finally she had the solution. She brought the crystal to her mouth, and lightly brushed her lips against the stone. This has the desired effect and this time both the pendant and it's owner were enveloped in a white blinding light. When the light faded once, it revealed Eönwe...but she had transformed.

Now, instead of a pale pink mer tail which faded to dark blue at the fins, there was now a pair of long slender legs. Around the ankles were thin black spiral markings, that began at her ankles and ended midway up her calves. There were identical markings on her arms, beginning at her wrists and ending halfway up her forearms. Her outfit had also changed. Instead of pale purple, her dress was dark blue and sea green, with capped sleeves and a lilac scarf around her waist. Her uncle was smiling widely, his dark blue eyes sparkling with pride. He held out his hand for her and helped her stand up for the first time in her life. It took a few attempts but eventually she was stood on her own two feet, albeit slightly unsteady. When Eönwe stood up, her cerulean skirt fell down to her ankles, the sea green veil that covered the skirt shimmering with even the smallest movement.

Now the final stage of the ceremony began. This was the part Eönwe had been allowed to rehearse, and she had practiced with her uncle until she knew it off by heart. Her uncle took hold of a long silver ribbon and tied it around his and his niece's clasped hands. When this was done, her uncle began to speak in a clear voice.

"I, Lord Descole, here today before all these witnesses perform this ceremony of Changing Tides with my niece, Eönwe. Eönwe, are you ready to make the sacred vows?"  
"I, Eönwe, niece of Lord Descole, and here before all these witnesses am ready to make the sacred vows." Eönwe replied.  
"Eönwe. You have been blessed with the blood of the stars and the gifts that this brings. Do you swear to use your abilities only for good and for the protection of others?"  
"I swear to use my abilities only for good and for the protection of others." she said solemnly.  
"Do you swear to uphold the traditions of your tribe and protect your kinsmen?"  
"I solemnly swear to uphold the traditions of my tribe and protect my kinsmen."  
"Then, Eönwe, it is my greatest pleasure and my deepest joy to name you a fully recognised member of the shiph tribe of NewTyde forest."

He then untied the ribbon from their hands and kissed Eönwe's forehead and she smiled warmly and hugged him tightly as the spell of silence was broken and a round of cheers from fellow shiph rose up in her honour.


	3. A Sinister Meeting

A few weeks later, summer had come for the residents of NewTyde forest, The sun was high, the weather was deliciously warm and the flora and fauna simply bursting with life. Eönwe and Amarїe had been taking full advantage of the warm weather and, of course, Eönwe's newfound freedom. Every day the pair had left camp soon after dawn, Eönwe cantering on Amarїe who was in the form of a black horse. They would only return to camp for quick bites to eat or when the sun was setting.

However, one day, a heatwave hit the forest and it was just too hot to do anything as strenuous as riding. So Amarїe and Eönwe were just resting and enjoying the sun at the river that ran through all of NewTyde forest. Amarїe was finding cool relief in the form of an otter, causing a splash in the river whereas Eönwe was taking it easy by sunbathing on the grassy bank in human form. Eönwe hadn't lost her earfins or neck gills when she'd transformed to her human form (it was those two features that defined shiph from elves) and had found she loved the feeling of the sun on them. She sighed contentedly, slipping to the edge of dozing. All had gone quiet, Amarїe must have swam off downstream. This didn't worry her though, Amarїe never went far-

Snap.

What was that. Perhaps she was being overly cautious but nevertheless Eönwe sat up and looked around her. She couldn't see anyone...but that's exactly what made a looming threat so dangerous. She slowly stood up, closing her eyes and hissing quietly so her earfins and gills flared up, enabling her to sense her surroundings better.

A quiet chuckle came from her left and she turned in that direction, believing that to be the location of her hidden predator.

Everything that happened next was a blur to Eönwe. The chuckle had been a deception for an accomplice, who came behind Eönwe and pulled a rough piece of material over her eyes, blindfolding her. This, of course, sent Eönwe panic.

"Amarїe!" she cried, though she wasn't sure whether she wanted her friend's assistance or whether or whether she wanted Amarїe to be able to escape and get help. In the mean time she should try and fight back. She felt the tingling flow of energy all the way down her arms and a stream of power from her hands, all she had to do was let it go completely and-  
A scream erupted from her mouth as white hot pain blazed around her wrists. While she was still reeling from that, a second, third and fourth accomplice played their role in the ambush. They beat their prey to the ground with the flat edges of swords and tangled her tightly in thick iron chains. This would have earned more screams from Eönwe if her breath had not been taken away by the excruciating pain that racked her body. Iron burned shiph, other demi-spirits and faeries from even the smallest touch so for Eönwe to be as tangled up as she was, was agony. Her ambushers seemed satisfied however, as they had stopped attacking her. Though to be honest, she couldn't exactly go anywhere. She hoped Amarїe was safe...

"Well well well. The Daughter of StarBlood. At long last." came a new voice. It was quiet and calm but with an undertone of condescending. It was male...and could probably be very intoxicating to women. But Eönwe didn't buy it for a second.  
"Who are you." she spat "And was it really necessary to gang up on me like this?"  
The stranger chuckled before replying "But of course, you are powerful, Eönwe. And I wanted this meeting to be on my terms."  
"How do you know my name. And that still does not answer my question of who are you." she growled.  
"You ask a lot of questions. And they shall be answered in good time. But for now, you are weak and suffering...so I shall put you out of your misery." he murmured.

Eönwe heard the sound of a sword unsheathing and struggled in vain against her bonds despite the fact she only did more damage to herself by doing this. The stranger wasn't going to kill her. Surely he was bluffing. Damn if only she could get out of this...  
She felt the tip of a blade against her chest and froze. She heard the chuckle again before the voice murmured right next to her ear "Sleep well, my dear."

Eönwe's body spasmed and her mind went blank as the sword pierced her heart. Fuschia blood trickled out of her mouth and neck gills as she fell into blackness, slumping lifelessly to the ground.

 

When Eönwe woke up (one does not kill an immortal so easily), she had the sensation that she had been washed up after a fierce storm. Her mind was cloudy, every part of her body ached dully and her gills felt clogged up. There was also an unpleasant metallic taste in her mouth, which turned out to be blood after her memory of what had previously happened hit her like a tidal wave. She found she wasn't as restricted as she had been, even though there was still a dull ache on her wrists and ankles, and that she was no longer blindfolded. With that knowledge, Eönwe sat up and opened her eyes. When her vision came into focus after being blinded by sunlight, she saw she was enclosed in a large cage on wheels. The floor was wooden but the bars were made of metal, which common sense told Eönwe was iron and therefore would proabably deter her pretty well from escaping unless she wanted more burns. Besides, she couldn't get far anyway with the shackles around her wrists and ankles, iron of course. Her captor must have a sadistic streak. Eönwe didn't want to know the extent of her injuries, given she was probably pretty bruised up.

But where was she and what did the people who had captured her want? More importantly, did anyone know where she was?

She heard a rustling in the undergrowth nearby and started slightly. Her heart started racing as a low growling noise reached her ears. Her heart practically leapt out of her chest when her uncle came running out of the bushed, surrounded by a pack of wolves at his heels.

"Eönwe!"  
"Uncle!"  
"Thank the Gods we found you." his relieved smile fell as he saw the state she was in "My poor little star...what did they do to you?" he murmured reaching out to comfort her.  
"Uncle don't! The bars are made of this cage are iron, I don't want them to burn you..." pleaded Eönwe.  
"Then we need to get you out of here." replied Descole.  
"Would these help?" asked the slightly growling voice of yet another newcomer.

This man had a shock of mottled grey hair and sharp, predatory yellow eyes to match. He was quite heavily built and was a few inches shorter than the tall, slender Lord Descole. He was holding a set of keys.

"Ah. Lord Iluq. Late as usual, I see." Descole said coolly to the man.  
"Excuse you. At least I have a way to get the girl out of this mess. Unlike you." Iluq snarled in response.  
"...Uncle?" Eönwe cut in "Who are these people?"   
Descole's demeanour softened slightly as he explained "Eönwe, allow me to introduce Lord Iluq and his wolven-guard. They're demi-spirits, like us."  
"Like you? Hah! Descole don't make me laugh. Us wolves are in a different league to you shiph." growled Iluq.

Decole just rolled his eyes and took the keys from Iluq, unlocking the cage and Eönwe's shackles, helping her climb out.

"Are you alright, my star? Can you walk?" he asked gently.  
"Uncle, stop fussing, I'm fine. Just a little sore." Eönwe assured him.  
"I suggest we move out then." replied Iluq, he and his woves already moving towards the undergrowth they had hidden in previously.

However, it was an ambush. Tall, heavily built men in iron armour and curved, wickedly sharp iron swords came down from trees, out from the undergrowth and every unthinkable hiding place. All hell broke loose. Iluq transformed into a large wolf with mottled grey fur and keen golden eyes and immediately led his twenty wolves into combat. Descole drew his own elven and joined the fight. Eönwe, bruised and tired as she was, unleashed her powers, as bright and blinding as starlight, and took down just as many enemies as even the most skilled wolven warrior while Amarїe, as a phoenix once more, blazed across the clearing as a deadly, radiant bolt of fire. Eventually, every iron-clad soldier was either dead or had ran away. It turned out that the men had only been mortals and therefore would not be coming back. But this still left unanswered questions: were they working for anyone? And if so, what did the person/these people want with Eönwe?

That was what Lord Descole and Lord Iluq (who was now human again) were trying to figure out, talking in hushed tones while the wolven guard sat around, licking blood off their paws. Eönwe and Amarїe were knelt by the stream that ran through the clearing, Eönwe washing her own blood off herself left from the iron burns while Amarїe fussed over her like a mother hen. No one in the clearing realised anything was wrong until Eönwe felt a stinging pain in her shoulder, her body quickly becoming numb. She tried to whimper for help but didn't manage to, slumping to the floor, unconscious. It was this that got everyone's attention. Descole and Iluq sprinted over to her, Descole fussing over things such as his niece's pulse and breathing while Iluq pulled a minature silver dart from Eönwe's shoulder. He examined it and collected a tiny sample of dark red liquid from the point, smelling it before tasting it. He spat it out promptly.

"Hm...sleeping drug." he mused.  
"Sleeping drug?" asked Descole "But...why?"  
"Actually, Descole, it's a very mild concentration of poison. I think someone tried to kill the girl but got their dosage wrong...fortunately."  
"Well we need to get her home swiftly either way, my wife is a skilled healer so Eönwe will be in good hands...Gods, I wish I knew the motive here..." he huffed, more to himself than Iluq.  
"Well, my men and I will scout the area, maybe we can find out who did this." replied Iluq.  
"Thank you...you are welcome to come back to the camp of my tribe when you are done." Descole told him.  
"Much appreciated. I may have some business to propose anyway. Men! Move out!" he barked, leading his men out of the clearing.

Descole watched him go, an uneasy feeling in his stomach. The thought of proposed business without any elaboration...well, it worried him. But enough of that now, Eönwe needed help. He scooped her up and ran, Amarїe soaring through the trees ahead of them.


	4. Us Against The World

"Ugh...did Amarїe trample on me or something?" groaned Eönwe, her voice hoarse.  
"Not quite, dear." murmured a kind female voice which brought a smile to Eönwe's lips.

Her eyes fluttered open to see the dark canvas of the tent where her aunt, Raina, gave medical treatment to members of their tribe. She moved her head and saw Raina in the corner, probably preparing some kind of medicine. Raina was a lilac-blooded shiph with light blonde hair and clear grey eyes, complete with subtle curves that easily made her one of the most attractive shiph in the tribe. Or perhaps Eönwe (and her uncle) was just biased.

"Now I've cleaned and dressed your wounds, you'll be glad to know they weren't too extensive, mainly on your arms and legs but they'll clear up soon enough. I've also flushed out your gills with salt water, however this will leave them a little tender for a few days and your throat will be a bit sore as well." said her aunt, coming over to her with a steaming beaker "Drink this." she instructed.  
Eönwe knew better than to question and took the beaker, gulping it down and coughing at the bitter taste.  
"That should help your wounds clear up a little faster and relieve your throat." Raina smiled, taking the beaker from her.  
"I hope so because it tasted nasty." muttered Eönwe, examining her bandaged arms and legs.

She heard a mewling noise at the side of her bed and peeked over, finding Amarїe as a small grey cat. Amarїe began purring when Eönwe scooped her up, smiling, stroking and tickling Amarїe behind the ears. The pair had just settled down to take a nap when a commotion was heard outside by the sound of Descole and Iluq's raised voices. Both men sounded angry.

"What you ask is out of the question, Iluq! What in the name of the Gods made you think I'd say yes?"  
"She is not safe here, Descole! If somone who means her harm can get their hands on her first time then you are deluded into thinking she is protected!"  
"Are you so stupid that you believe insulting me will get your way?"  
"How about the threat of war. Does that change your mind?"  
"You're threatening me?"  
"Yes. I'm threatening your whole tribe."  
"You're full of nonsense, you know that?"

At this point, Descole entered the tent, looking deeply annoyed. Iluq could be heard outside, growling in frustration before storming off. Eönwe picked Amarїe up and stood, going over to her uncle with a cautious manner simply because she had never seen her uncle so angry before.

"Uncle...?" she whispered tentatively "What's wrong?"  
Descole sighed deeply, running a hand through his hair. When he looked at her, it was a look of great sadness.  
"Lord Iluq doesn't believe you are safe here...He wants to take you away to Mount Lykaon, the home of his people."  
This was met with a shocked gasp from Raina. Eönwe, however, didn't react. After a moment, she said quietly "If I don't go, then our whole tribe faces war, yes?"  
"That was the threat that was made." nodded Descole.  
"...Then I must go." decided Eönwe.  
"What? Eönwe, no!" protested her aunt and uncle together.   
Eönwe just sighed and looked her uncle straight in the eye "Uncle. At my Changing Tides ceremony, I swore to protect my kinsmen. If that means I must leave to avoid war, then so be it." she said firmly and it was clear her mind was already made up.

 

Once the shadow of night had fallen over NewTyde forest, Eönwe could be found on the bed in her tent at the heart of the shiph tribe camp. She had packed everything that she wanted to take to Mount Lykaon. Things such as her knives and bow (not only because she might need to defend herself, but she wanted to prove to the wolves that she wasn't just some damsel in distress.), but also items like her comb that her uncle had given her, the ocarina that her aunt had taught her to play not long after her 8th birthday, her diary, where she had recorded memories of special occasions, dreams she'd had and times like when she had first beaten her uncle in a shooting contest. Her bag was a treasure trove of sentimental items which were safely cushioned between layers of spare clothes.

After knowing she was going to leave, Eönwe had made certain to keep herself busy. But as she lay there, she realised the enormity of what she was doing. She was leaving home. Leaving her family and everything she'd ever known...Her thoughts were disrupted as Amarїe, still a cat, came and curled up on her chest, purring quietly.

"Looking forward to our adventure?" Eönwe whispered as she stroked her friend's ears "Just you and me against the world. Well, that's how it's always been really, isn't it? We'll learn a lot, have a lot of fun and see things that most people here can't even imagine. But...even through all that, we'll never ever forget the time we spent in NewTyde forest."

She glanced down and saw Amarїe was fast asleep. Given the early start tomorrow, she should probably sleep as well. So, she closed her eyes and let sleep take her to dreams of new lands, people and creatures.


	5. Leaving Home

The next morning, Eönwe and Amarїe rose with the sun. They washed quickly in the river before returning to Eönwe's tent so Eönwe could get dressed into a shirt, leggings, boots, a long, black coat and tie her hair into a ponytail. After that, she checked her satchel with everything in it once more before going outside to Amarїe, who had transformed into her horse form. Eönwe saddled Amarїe saddled up and attached her satchel.

"Are you so eager to leave us?" asked Descole quietly, coming up behind her.  
"Of course not..." sighed Eönwe, finishing tying off her satchel and turning to face her uncle "I just...want to leave before-"  
"Before you can change your mind." her uncle finished for her, hugging her tightly.  
"...I'm going to miss you all so much." whispered Eönwe.  
Her uncle smiled sadly, holding her close and murmuring "We'll miss you too, my star.  
There was silence for a moment before Eönwe replied "...Uncle? Stop shaking." she smiled slightly.  
"Stop crying, then." her uncle said gently.  
"I'm not." she protested, hiding her face as tears began to trickle down her cheeks.  
"I know." her uncle's voice broke as he began to cry too.

He managed to collect himself after a few minutes, cupping his niece's face with both hands, brushing her tears away with his thumb.  
"My star...you go out into this big wide world of ours and shine as bright as you dare. Do me proud...but never look back. And never regret, alright?" he murmured.  
"Alright. But I will be back. And you better still be here when I do." she smiled.  
"Child, we shall welcome you back with open arms." he promised.  
They embraced once more before Descole led her and Amarїe to the edge of NewTyde forest.

The rest of the tribe were there, to say goodbye to one of their own. From the adults who had seen Eönwe grow up to the children who'd always had Eönwe to look up to. Eönwe received hugs and blessings and farewells from the adults and then knelt by the river so the children could say goodbye. Most of them didn't know what was happening, didn't understand that they weren't going to see Eönwe for a while...But Eönwe had no wish to see them cry, so simply said she's see them soon. Then she reached her aunt.

"Must you go?" whispered Raina, her eyes shining with tears.  
"I must. Otherwise our home and family will be devastated by war." Eönwe said gently "Besides," she smiled warmly "I think Amarїe and I have explored everything we can here. Time for a new adventure. Right, Amarїe?" she said to the horse, who whinnied in response.  
Raina hugged her tigthly and said softly "Then go and be phenomenal. Just...don't forget us."  
Eönwe laughed quietly "How could I? You're practically parents to me-"  
"Get a move on already. I want to be back at Mount Lykaon by nightfall." interrupted Iluq irritably. He was the only one in human form, seated on a chestnut stallion while the others were still in wolf form.

Eönwe pulled away from her aunt quickly and mounted Amarїe. She noticed another horse that would presumably be travelling with them but it didn't have a rider yet. She couldn't dwell on this though, as when Iluq assumed she was ready, they departed. Eönwe tried to keep Descole's words in mind and not look back...but when she did, she saw her aunt and uncle crying. She immediately turned away and made Amarїe walk faster. She needed to be strong, where she was going, tears wouldn't do any favours.

 

Travelling with a pack of wolves and a stoic man wasn't as Eönwe expected. True, some of the wolves gave her looks like they would rather be hunting her down than protecting her, but something told Eönwe they wouldn't attack unless ordered to. While thinking about the riderless horse and wondering who it could belong to, it occurred to Eönwe that, other than Iluq, she had never actually seen a wolf demi-spirit in human form. However, she reminded herself that there would be plenty of time to see that at Mount Lykaon. There was also the possibility that the wolves around her were just that: wolves.

Three hours later, it was noon and the hottest part of the day. The travellers came to a cave and Iluq told Eönwe to dismount and lead Amarїe into the cave. Amarїe, however, had other ideas. Over her dead body was she going in that cave. So she turned tail and cantered off- with Eönwe still riding. This sudden departure gave every wolf, including Iluq, the impression Eönwe was trying to escape. That was when Iluq ordered his men to go after her with haste.

Eönwe heard yelling as they sped away. She did everything in an attempt to calm Amarїe: she yelled, pulled on the reins, dug her heels in but all in vain, Eventually, Amarїe whinnied and reared up, throwing Eönwe off. In that moment, Eönwe honestly believed Amarїe would leave and not come back. And she probably would have, had it not been for the riderless horse, a palamino stallion, who had been travelling with them. He intercepted Amarїe before she got too far and stopped her in her tracks. Eönwe could neither hear nor understand the conversation that was held between the two horses.

"Whoa! Slow down there otherwise you're going to hurt yourself." the palamino horse said gently. His voice was as light and fair as Lord Iluq's voice was gruff and harsh.  
"Get out of my way." snapped Amarїe, stamping her hooves.  
"I could do that...but I don't really think you want to leave your friend." he murmured, nodding at Eönwe.  
Amarїe huffed and mumbled "I don't plan on leaving her...but I can't go into that cave, I-I just...can't."  
The male horses nudged her gently with his nose "Hey, look at me. Sure you can. Your friend is going to be with you the whole time and, if it helps, I'll be too."  
The female horse gave him an amused look "And what makes you so sure your presence is a comfort to me?"  
He laughed quietly then whispered "Because I don't think you and I are all that different."

Amarїe was about to reply when a howling pierced the air followed by the arrival of the wolves. Eönwe attempted to scramble to her feet and draw a weapon, but one swift tug on the back of her coat by a strong wolf and she was back on the ground with the weight of a full grown wolf on her chest, crushing the air from her lungs. There were also a pair of razor sharp claws far closer to Eönwe's throat than she would ever be comfortable with and two more sets digging into her arms as two more wolves held her down. She was stuck fast.

"So, you thought you'd try and escape some of the swiftest warriors in the land, did you? Very stupid move, my dear." drawled Iluq "Men? Teach her a lesson."

The wolven warriors snarled and the palamino stallion neighed loudly and reared up. Eönwe closed her eyes and waited for pain to come.

"Lord Iluq I demand you release that girl now! Men, step down this instant!" commanded a voice that was probably the higher end of the baritone range whereas Iluq's was easily borderline bass range. Iluq's voice may be good for shouting, but this new voice was something else. It had such a strong air of authority and leadership that the wolves who were apprehending Eönwe whimpered and backed off (much to Eönwe's relief). Eönwe opened her eyes and saw the newcomer holding out a hand to her. He was just bordering on 6 foot tall, which still put a good few inches on her 5'7" and his body was a little bit lanky but well toned. His face, however, still had the look of youth. This man- well, boy really- was very likely her age if not a few months older. His eyes were a dark shade of sea green that reminded Eönwe of oceans on a summer's day. His hair was a rich shade of chestnut and slightly choppy, reaching just past his jaw with a small braid tucked behind his left ear. Overall, Eönwe had to admit he was attractive. Maybe.

"Ah, Throrin. Interferring as usual." growled Iluq.  
"Lord Iluq, you may be captain of this guard unit but remember that I am captain of you. Explain the trouble here." Throrin instructed.  
"The girl was trying to escape. Sir." Iluq replied, putting an almost sarcastic emphasis on the word 'sir'.  
"I was not! Amarїe got spooked! I-" Eönwe began to protest, but Throrin raised a hand to silence her.  
"I am aware you were not trying to escape. Which makes me even more intrigued as to why my captain's men looked about to rip your throat out." he said calmly, turning back to Iluq "My father specifically stated he wanted our guest back in one piece."  
Iluq rolled his eyes "Just because your father wants the girl back in one piece doesn't mean claws can't get involved if I feel it necessary."  
"I'll deal with you later." snarled Throrin before turning back to Eönwe.

Eönwe had gone over to Amarїe and the male horse who had stopped her. Amarїe whinnied softly, nuzzling Eönwe with her nose.  
"You shouldn't have run off like that...you scared me." whispered Eönwe, gently stroking Amarїe.  
The palamino horse nudged her gently and Eönwe laughed quietly "And of course, thank you for stopping my friend as well." she smiled, placing a hand on the horse's nose.  
"I see you've met Nulir. He's taken quite a liking to you." Throrin smiled slightly, coming over to them.  
"Yes, well...Amarїe and I owe him. Owe both of you, really." she looked at him.  
He put a hand on her shoulder "Not necessary, and don't worry about Lord Iluq. Just stay out of his way and I'll protect you if necessary."  
"Thanks but I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself." Eönwe replied a little dryly.

Throrin just chuckled, beginning to lead Nulir back towards the cave.  
"You've got spirit. That'll help you out here." he stopped and looked back at her and Amarїe "Coming?"

Amarїe and Eönwe glanced at each other before following. Mount Lykaon might just be interesting.


	6. The Wolf Prince

Two months later, the warmth of summer was gone from the land and the chill bite of autumn had taken its place.

Eönwe had certainly made her mark in Mount Lykaon. After two days of being there, a group of elite warriors decided to imply (to Eönwe's face) that shiph were not 'real' warriors, unaware that Eönwe had been trained in combat since she could pick up a weapon (age 5).

Eönwe took the abuse before challenging the leaders of the group (a pair of twins, both with flaming ginger hair and poison green eyes. One boy, one girl.) to a fight to prove them wrong. She got a little bruised up but with a combination of her best knives, her powers and the stubborn pride of her species, she beat both the brother and sister. That had earned Eönwe some respect among the wolves at least. But being respected and feeling like you belong somewhere are not the same thing. By the time late autumn came, Eönwe still felt isolated...and she was very homesick. Amarїe wasn't even around to act as a comfort, as she seemed to be getting on rather well with Nulir.

 

Throrin was patrolling the passages of his mountain home, it being one of his duties. His paws padded along the stone floors and his sharp eyes pierced through the half-light as he prowled silently. He thought it strange that he hadn't seen the shiph girl since she had arrived at Mount Lykaon, despite the fact news and rumours about her had spread through the wolf kingdom like wildfire. The girl was certainly intriguing. Attractive, too, from what little he had seen of her. Throrin only wished he knew her name.

He stopped at that moment. His ears were picking something up ahead. It sounded like...music. Sad music...the sound of heartbreak and loss. It was beautiful and tragic all at once. Throrin had to know the identity of the musician, so carried on towards the music. As he reached the corner that turned onto passage where the musician must surely be, the music stopped abruptly and a female voice called "Amarїe? Is that you?"  
It was the shiph girl! Throrin rounded the corner, transforming as he did so.  
"Not quite, I'm sorry." he said gently, now in human form.  
Eönwe sighed deeply and leant back the rocky wall.  
Throrin carefully sat down beside her.

"So...I take it that was your music I heard just then?" he asked gently.  
"...I didn't realise anyone was listening." Eönwe mumbled, looking at the ocarina in her hands.  
"Music is always better when shared with someone." Throrin smiled slightly "Observe. I don't suppose you would do me the honour of playing for me?"  
She frowned "Why?"  
"Just trust me." he murmured.

She looked about to protest but just rolled her eyes, lifted the instrument to her lips and began to play once more. She didn't expect Throrin to start singing along to her tune. His voice was warm and deep and reverberated around the passage. The duet didn't last long as Eönwe had to stop to smile. Perhaps Throrin had a point, music was better when shared.

"I don't believe I ever got the name that goes with that pretty smile of yours." Throrin said gently. Eönwe laughed quietly, a rosy blush dusting her cheeks.

"It's Eönwe, and I recall Lord Iluq saying yours was...Throrin, was it?" she smiled warmly, looking at him.  
"Indeed it is, and I am touched you remembered. But please explain something to me," Throrin requested "why such a sad song? Are you not happy here?"  
"...I believe you know the answer to that." she replied wearily.

Throrin thought to himself for a moment before standing up and holding his hands out to Eönwe.  
"Walk with me a while, let me see if I can't cheer up." he smiled kindly.  
"Well I can hardly feel worse..." muttered Eönwe, pulling herself up from the floor.  
"So...tell me about your home." Throrin said conversationally as they walked.

Eönwe was skeptical that this was supposed to cheer her up, given she was homesick. Still, she began talking about green trees and lush flora, the crystal-clear rivers and streams, the peaceful tranquillity yet at the same time the forest busting with life, a birdsong forever on the air...and, just for a moment, she didn't feel so sad. Then she remembered where she was.

"...However I am not there. I am here. In this world of darkness and stone." she sighed.  
"True. But it just feels bleak because winter is almost upon us. Just you wait until summer, Eönwe. Wild flowers as far as the eye can see, and sunlight making our caves of precious stones glitter like a countless number of stars. Just wait, Eönwe, just wait." he said gently, taking Eönwe's hand in his own.  
Eönwe felt herself smile slightly "I'll try...but summer feels a very long way away."  
"Well...you're forgetting all the joys of winter." Throrin told her "The festival of Yuletide, hunting in the snow-"  
"Throrin?" called a male voice from down the corridor.  
"Dammit, Eönwe, run." growled Throrin, pulling her down the passage.

The pair sprinted through the passages and turned corners, Throrin eventually pulling Eönwe into a side tunnel, speaking quietly and quickly.  
"Alright, listen to me. There is something I need to deal with which I accidentally neglected. Meet me in the throne room, it's so easy to find. I'll explain everything then. But now I need you to run otherwise you'll get the blame for me not being where I should have been and I don't want that."   
"O-Ok...but...Throrin, what-" Eönwe began.  
"Prince Throrin you are late! Where are you?" called the same male voice as before.  
"Hm?" replied Throin in feigned innocence "Ah, alright Sir Leujaur, I'm coming." he started moving down the passage towards the voice.  
"You're prince?! Why didn't you say?!" whispered Eönwe urgently.  
Throrin turned back to her and smiled "You never asked."  
Then he winked, and left,


	7. Cold Hands, Warm Heart

Eönwe stayed quite close to Throrin after that. Not because he was a prince. But because he was an interesting person to be around: kind, funny and not without a mischievous side. The pair spent time together either playing music or Eönwe would watch as Throrin trained his knights, Eönwe and Throrin training together afterwards.

It was mid-winter and a few days before the festival of Yuletide. Eönwe and Throrin were doing target practice with their bows, but Throrin noticed something. Eönwe's aim was lacking it's usual finesse and not one arrow got close to the bullseye.

"Eönwe?" Throrin frowned "Take off your glove for me."  
"Why?" Eönwe looked at him, lowering her bow.  
"Just trust me." Throrin smiled gently.  
"You already know I do." huffed Eönwe, tugging her left glove off with her teeth, holding her hand out to Throrin.

Throrin took hold of her hand and his suspicions were confirmed. Eönwe's skin was ice cold and she was shivering. Well no wonder her aim was off, the poor girl must be freezing.

"Why didn't you tell me you were cold?" he murmured.  
"You never asked." Eönwe smiled slightly.  
Throrin laughed quietly before saying "Come with me and I'll get you warmed up."

As they walked back to Throrin's quarters, Eönwe mused "I just don't understand why I'm so cold if I'm constantly wearing my coat and no less than two shirts at any one time."  
Throrin chuckled "Because it's deep winter, up in the mountains and you have spent your life so far in lukewarm rivers in a forest in the valley lands."  
"...Fair point." mumbled Eönwe.

They reached Throrin's quarters, a set of interconnected rooms where most or all of the drapes were a dark shade of forest green, highlighted with gold because of his royal status. Apart from the soft furniture, such as the sofa and the armchairs, the rest of the furniture was made of dark polished wood. To bring an air of cosiness to the main room, there was a roaring fire in the hearth.

"Take a seat by the fire, I just need to sort something out, alright?" smiled Throrin.  
"One step ahead of you." Eönwe replied from an armchair by the fire.  
"I'll be right back." promised Throrin.

Eönwe was drifting into a doze when the wolf returned, jerking awake when Throrin placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Go into my room and change into the clothes I found for you. They should warm you up. While you're doing that, I'll try get us some food." Throrin smiled.  
"Thank you." yawned Eönwe, getting up from the chair and stretching.

She entered Throrin's bedroom, which was as ornate as the rest of his quarters, and saw the screen behind which one would usually dress. Draped over this screen was a tumbling mass of red silk. Curious, she went behind the screen, finding a dark red leather corset with shoulder straps and a pair of fingerless gloves in the same dark red as the corset laid out for her.

Slightly bemused, Eönwe dressed into the garments, surprised at how warm she felt in them. The skirt spilled around her feet, trailing slightly along the floor behind her as she walked. The long sleeves draped down her arms and flowed past her wrists, actually ending just past her waist. She kept her worn, comfortable boots on.

"How long have you been waiting to see me in this dress/" she asked Throrin when he entered again, his jaw dropping when he saw her in the dress.  
"What makes you say that?" he smiled after getting over his surprise.  
"The fact that everything fits me perfectly right down to the leather corset." she replied, raising an eyebrow.  
"Alright. Truth be told it was your present for Yuletide, but I couldn't wait any longer." he grinned wolfishly.  
"Was it worth the wait?" asked Eönwe, smiling.  
"Absolutely." replied Throin, looking her over "But you're just missing one thing."  
"What? What is it?" Eönwe frowned, looking down at herself.  
"Well," replied Throrin, taking her hands and leading her to sit down on a stool "you're wearing wolven clothes, but what you need is wolvish braids to match."  
"Is that your long-winded way of asking if you can comb my hair?" laughed Eönwe.  
"I- yes." mumbled Throrin.  
"Just be gentle with my earfins, alright?"

Throughout the realm, the combing of one's hair was very sentimental, only kept for one's loved one's (e.g. family and close friends) and eventually one's lover/husband/wife. It was a sign of affection and an affectionate gesture to comb another's hair.

Throrin and Eönwe were both aware of this, which explained both their faces were dusted with a rosy blush. Both of them had become close to the other during Eönwe's time there, spending almost all their time together. But slowly, perhaps inevitably, that close friendship had grown into something far more complex...and wonderful. To a bystander, the annoying thing would be knowing that neither of them would pluck up the courage to say anything. Or if they did, it would take a while.

Still, none of worried Throrin or even occupied his thoughts at the moment. Using Eönwe's silver comb, which he had retrieved from the pocket of her coat, he gently combed out all the knots in her silver hair until it flowed down her back, a sheet of perfect, soft waves. Then he began to style it.

He began by tying off a section of her hair into a ponytail, leaving the rest hanging free. He then parted the ponytail into eight sections (it would help to remember Eönwe's hair is long and very thick and voluminous), coiling each one and pinning them with a silver clasp. When he was finished, the overall effect was similar to a small bouquet of roses. He then separated two more sections, this time of the free of hair and one either side of Eönwe's face, simply tying them of with silver hair ties, leaving them draped over her shoulders.

Eönwe had relaxed under the attention, closing her eyes and...and... 

"Eönwe? Are you...purring?" asked Throrin softly.

The shiph s

 

 


End file.
